Charles
|enemies = |likes = Relaxing, trucks, his family, Hugo's intelligence and heroism, respect, working out, cooking, dancing, parades, hot tubs, animals |dislikes = Failure, the destruction of his house, his parents' death, Hugo's stubbornness, his truck getting scratched |powers = Cosmic magic |possessions = Ford Truck |weapons = Fists |fate = Rekindles his relationship with Hugo and becomes the king of Lampara|quote = |minions = Genies}} 'Charles '''is the tritagonist of Prancer Elwood's animated ''the ''Nature Dragon ''series. He is the older brother of Hugo and Sierra, the younger brother of Dwayne and the older son of Prince Robert and Lady Giselle. As an offspring of a deity and dragon, Charles is a genie that possesses remarkable cosmic magic, however after his parents' death, he had to conceal his powers and live as a mortal and suggested that his younger siblings did the same for the own protection, especially Hugo who had the powers of a dragon and a deity which would grow stronger as he grew. Following his adventure, Charles helped Hugo defeat Wolfgang, the killer of his parents. In the end, Charles returned to his life as a genie and became the king of Lampara, a cavern housing genies, magic carpets, griffins and other Egyptian creatures alongside his best friend, Brent, an energetic griffin. Background Charles was born atop Wolfwood Mountain after Dwayne and upon birth, he was a genie with powerful magic. To suppress this cosmic magic, Robert took Charles over to Lampara where the genies trained and taught him how to use his magic to protect his family and how to have fun with it, from time to time. Charles began to look after Sierra and Hugo, his younger siblings who were powerful creatures as well. One day, the royal family of Wolfwood Forest turned up dead and the werewolf leader, Wolfgang became the new king and instantly became a threat to all of the magical creatures in the kingdom. Robert feared for his children's safety and decided that it would better if they would live a life in Maine as mortals. Charles became a human and was given work gloves to conceal his powers and was told to never use his magic (unless he's in danger) as the world may not be accepting of magical creatures. To pay the bills, Robert opened his science industries known as Wooten Industries and became a multi-millionaire. Charles helped Robert with supporting Hugo with his love for technology. Shortly after Hugo turned six, Robert and Giselle were killed in a fire inside Wooten Industries. Traumatized by this tragedy, Charles disappears into the forest with Hugo and Sierra, not alerting the family about this horrific event. Needing to protect Hugo, Charles builds a small cabin for them to live him and restricted Hugo from leaving the house, for his own personal safety. Personality Charles was extremely stubborn, irritable, overbearing and temperamental. Charles was always tough and strict on Hugo, such as giving him more chores to do if he ever disobeys or tries to escape. Although, Charles is described as irritable and pessimistic, he's reserved nature comes out of an intense love for his family, especially his youngest brother Hugo as he hopes to see him succeed when he enters adulthood. In the film, Charles treated Hugo as a servant but can be unaware of how strict, he can be. Sierra often has remind Charles to remain calm when enforcing house rules. Despite his overprotective demeanor, Charles still retained his caring heart. He went upstairs to apologize to Hugo, without Sierra telling him to. Charles' temper can be further enraged whenever a member of his family is threatened. This rage can be in the form of violence if not calm down. Charles was shown to be living in a crippling insecurity. His relationship with his relatives were strained and just like, Hugo, Charles wanted to rekindle his relationship with each of his relatives and grow close to them again. Charles' reason for being overprotective with Hugo is because he wants to be a good brother. Touched by this, Hugo says that Charles can be a good brother, by being himself, thus forming a loving and inseparable bond between the two brothers. Despite getting over the death of his parents and moving on with his life, Charles retains his stubbornness, temper. Over the years, Charles has grown closer to his brother and the rest of his relatives once again. Charles is solely focused on supporting Hugo on the adventures that he hopes to succeed in and make his late father proud. With his family, Charles is soft-spoken, wise and encourages them to follow their dreams. As a genie, Charles is energetic, cheerful, rambunctious and takes his time to rule the genies, challenge his magic and use to have fun with it albeit mischievously. Physical appearance Charles is a tall and muscular African-American teenager with a braided hairstyle. His usual outfit a green shirt with blue stripes and grey jeans. In the Nature Dragon film, Charles was 19 but by the events of the spin-off films and cartoon series, he entered his twenties. As a genie, Charles is shown to have baby blue skin and as king of Lampara, he wears baggy purple pants with crown prints all over them. Powers and abilities * '''Genie Physiology: '''Charles is a powerful genie and possesses the traits of one, only he's not a wish-granting genie. * '''Cosmic Magic: '''Charles is able to create, shape and manipulate cosmic energy that's drawn from stars, planets and galaxies, thus being capable of performing millions of spells, although they are limitations to his power. * '''Athletic Strength: '''Like his brothers, Charles is strong as he often goes to the gym and takes contact sports such as soccer, basketball, football. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Charles is incredibly intelligent and skilled, showing aptitude in art, chemistry, science and math. ** '''Skilled Inventor: '''Charles is a master inventor just like his father and younger brother because before the events of the film, he assisted his father with his inventions. Occasionally, Charles leads the animals with creating their inventions and is shown to be a gifted leader when Hugo is at school during the day. * '''Longevity: '''Charles is able to remain young and healthy after becoming a Woodlander * '''Martial Artists: '''As shown in the climax, Charles is a master in Kung-Fu as he bravely fought the phantom werewolf army and any other villain that threatened his family. * '''Master Archer: '''Charles was able to learn the masters of archery from Robin Hood when he taught Hugo * '''Swordsmanship: '''When Charles has a laser sword or a regular sword, he is shown to master all of the arts of fencing. Appearances The Nature Dragon Charles is living inside a small house in front of the entrance to the forest and has homeschooled Hugo, as he believed that public or private school was unsafe. Hugo eventually grew into a teenager and became headstrong. He tried several plans to escape the house but they all failed as Charles is able to catch him. As punishment, he gives Hugo chores to do. Hugo and Charles have a strained relationship with each other and both brothers wish to become closer to each other again, although they don't say it to each other. In the present day, Hugo tries to get a plant sample for an invention that he needs. Getting the plant sample is a success but is caught by Charles. He orders Hugo to clean the windows, sweep the floor and wash the dishes. Charles and Sierra then leaves for the store and tells Hugo that the chores should be done when he gets back. While Charles is at the mall, Sierra visits her brother, Dwayne and gives him an update on how Hugo is doing. Afterwards, Charles and Sierra returns home to the house to discover that Hugo brought home, wolf siblings from the magical kingdom, Wolfwood Forest. Infuriated, he orders the wolves to leave but Hugo says that Adam and his siblings saved his life. Knowing that Hugo would've been killed, Charles thanks the wolves and allows them to stay in the house for a few nights. The next morning, Hugo sneaks out of the house to find the person who wrote him, the mysterious letter. Although, he encounters his rather vengeful cousin, Jordan who has the intent to kill him. He is saved by Kirby and is brought back to the house by an angry Charles who once again scolds him for leaving the house without permission. Unbeknownst to Charles, Sierra promises to keep Charles busy during the night, so Hugo can look for the mysterious person who sent him that letter. For the next few days, Charles becomes distracted with the activities that Sierra promised that he didn't have time to check on Hugo. Hugo was then summoned to fight against his cousins on the top of Wolfwood River. Hugo ends up reconciling with his cousins and bring them back to the house. Charles returns from the store, only to discover that his former vicious cousins is with his brother. He berates for their earlier actions but Hugo reveals that he left the house, causing another argument between the two. While the brothers argued, Wolfgang and the werewolves break into the house, trying to search for the Nature Spirit, only to discover they fled the house by the time. To ensure that they don't return to the house, Wolfgang burns the castle to the ground. In the meantime, the gang stays in the Bayou Castle. Charles tries to talk to Hugo but he's busy with making sure, the rest of the gang is safe. Charles takes a stroll through the castle, entertaining himself with the artifacts and photos depicting the past of Wolfwood Forest. He then stars to understand why Hugo is so interested in the stories of Wolfwood Forest. Charles sees Hugo chatting with Plumette and tries to approach but is afraid that he's still angry at him. Wolfgang locates the Nature Spirit in the Bayou Castle and has an army break into the castle and tries to find the Nature Spirit but once again, he's fled from the castle. Furious at this failure, he burns the Bayou Castle to the ground as well. The gang then retreats over to Snowy Mountain to meet up with Plumette's sister and brother-in-law who are the rulers of the kingdom. They welcome them into the Ice Castle and Charles is given a room to himself. He then tries to approach Hugo but once again, he's concerned with the others' safety. Wolfgang who secretly follows the gang to the mountain and puts a powerful spell on the Ice Bears, enslaving them. They are ordered to kill Plumette which will lure Hugo to the Ice Castle, allowing Wolfgang to kill him. When the Ice Bears broke into the castle, they sealed off all of the rooms, leaving Charles and the gang trapped in their rooms. Luckily, Hugo is able to defeat the Ice Bears and opens all of the rooms and tells everyone to leave the castle, only to discover that it was surrounded by the werewolves. Seeing a view of Rainy Jungle from the castle, Hugo creates a bridge made out of grass and the gang runs on the bridge and to the other side. Hugo then freezes and destroys the bridge to avoid being followed. On the other side of the mountain, Hugo chooses to go forth with the adventure but Charles demands that this is over, saying that this increasingly dangerous and that they should leave Maine immediately but Hugo refuses, declaring that he's in charge now and that Charles is no longer the boss of him anymore. Charles is both shocked and deeply offended by Hugo's temper and statement that he is left silent. He tells Plumette that all he wants to do is to protect him. In Rainy Jungle, Charles was feeling bad for what he did to Hugo in the past. Plumette was able to talk Hugo into making amends with Charles. Charles apologizes to Hugo for his outbursts and Hugo says that he now understands his actions and apologizes to him for his outburst. The brothers embrace each other, finally mending their broken bond. Wolfgang breaks into the castle and has all of the residents arrested. Deemed as a threat to the forest, Wolfgang throws Hugo off a cliff to his presumed death, to the horror of Plumette, Charles and the others. The werewolves takes Plumette, Charles and the others back to Night Valley where he imprisons them for harboring a fugitive. In the dungeon, Charles comforts Plumette who is mourning the supposed death of her boyfriend. Charles reassures Plumette by saying that Hugo is somewhere trying to figure out a way to get back to the forest and save them. Hugo, (who has become a dragon) flies over to the valley and reunites with his family, revealing Wolfgang as the murderer behind the death of the royal family. They escape the valley while battling the death spirits and report back to the kingdom to announce to the Woodlanders, Wolfgang's assassinations and attempted murders. Charles is then ordered to protect the Woodlanders while he battles Wolfgang. During the battle, fire is set to the castle forcing Hugo to leave after Wolfgang is killed. Although Wolfgang's magic died along with him, his death spirits still attack the kingdom, forcing the evacuation of the Woodlanders. Hugo generates a portal, leading the Woodlanders out of the forest and into the forest in Michigan. Charles tries to get Hugo to follow him to safety but he tells Charles that he must defeat the Death Hound or else everyone on Earth will die. Charles, realizing that Hugo just saved his life, he knows that he can defeat the Death Hound. He watches as Hugo successfully defeats the Death Hound and escapes to Michigan before the Death Hound's sharp remains fatally injuries him. Charles is amazed and proud of Hugo that he embraces him and is proud to call him family. The Gods of Mount Olympus congratulates Hugo on his heroism and helps them rebuild civilization now named Dragon's Zest. Charles embraces his genie nature and moves into a kingdom named as Lampara and rules it as king with his childhood friend, Brent as his royal herald. Charles still attends family events as he was shown to be one of the groomsman at Hugo's wedding and is a welcomed guest at the Diamond Palace. The Nature Dragon 2 Taking one year after the events of ''the Black Lion, ''Charles has fully adapted to his newly-found royal status and has become closer to his family, once again. Charles is shown to be good friends with the School Gang and their parents, usually greeting them whenever they visit Lampara. Charles is then tasked with looking after the kingdom when Hugo has to go to a village in the snowy country, Nepal to find the person that his powers are leading him to. It turns out that the person is a young Mastiff named Brodi who ends up becoming Hugo's royal herald and moves into the castle with his family. Draw It Charles joins Hugo and the gang on an adventure through the magical realm of Pencilville and helps by protecting the Drawings from the evil Eraser. Animal Planet Charles joins Hugo on another adventure through the magical realm, Animal Town and protects their new friends from the evil bird who nicknamed. himself, Red Bird. Video Game Life Charles happily watches as Hugo, Alex, Tysan and Jack create new arcade games for the arcade. However, one night, the boys go missing one night and are mysteriously transported into the game world. Charles leads the search party for Hugo and his friends. He comforts Plumette when she starts to worry about Hugo's safety and tells her that Hugo will be home ASAP. Luckily, the next morning, Hugo returns home and immediately builds an invention and tells the gang that it's a surprise. The following day, he tells them that this invention will allow humans and animals to enter the game world. Hugo takes Charles and the gang to the power station to meet his new video game friends. Hugo hosts a party in the arcade after hours where the gang gets to know all of the game characters. Return to the Present Charles joins Hugo on another adventure to save the kingdom of Dragon's Zest By the end of the film, Charles becomes the uncle of Hugo and Plumette's newborn son, Sebastian. The Karate Dragon Charles is present at Hugo's training ceremony and goes home after it's over. Hugo promises to meet up with his family after he's done running a few errands. However, Hugo ends up being kidnapped by Master Doom and is taken to China where he is rescued by the Karate Lion who tells him that he has to stay in the Ruby Palace and train. On his first night in the palace, Hugo calls Plumette to let him where he is and promises her that he'll return home to the kingdom, as soon as possible. Later in the film, Hugo ends up defeating Master Doom and is able to return home to Wolfwood Forest and reunites with his family. One week after the adventure, Charles and the gang visits China where Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter, the Fiery Five, Master Mongrel and Master Red perform a fire dance for the Woodlanders. The North Dragon Charles leads another search party for Hugo when he goes missing again. On Plumette's orders, Charles calls over the School Gang to come and help. A few days later, Hugo returns home but with the North Winds saying that he needs with healing a massive group of mutant children. The mission is a success as all of the children are saved and the evil Professor Whiskers is defeated. Robin Hood Charles travels to the kingdom of Nottingham to help Robin Hood with restoring peace to the kingdom when Prince John selfishly abuses his power as king. The Fox and the Pooch In this film, Charles has bought a new truck and loves it so much that he refuses to let anyone, even Hugo ride in it. Due to Hugo not having a car, he often sneaks out of Charles' truck on certain nights like for driving over to Wayne and Patricia's apartment when they were in danger. Charles discovers that Hugo has been using his truck and scolds him, not before Hugo cuts the conservation short and tells him to drive him to the Fox Weapons Factory but while traveling to Dog City, Skippy crashes the truck, severely injuring Charles' leg in the process. As Skippy takes the gang away, Charles tells him that he owns him a truck. Despite this, Charles was shown to he focused with protecting Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Nature Dragon: The Series Charles serves as a major character in the cartoon series. On every adventure, that Hugo ventures, Charles joins him and protects him along the way. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Genies Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Anti-heroes Category:Orphans Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Dancers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Princes Category:Chefs Category:Swordsmen Category:Deuteragonists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Immortal Category:Tritagonists Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who fly Category:Nobility Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Reformed characters Category:African-American characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Uncles Category:Time travelers Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Mystical animals Category:Spirits